


Blink, Nearly Miss It

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pidge, up late trying to get a new toy to work.(Can be read as Matt/Pidge.)





	Blink, Nearly Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, June 8/red lights at 3am

"Are you still working on it? Come to bed."

Pidge glanced blearily back at Matt. She'd obviously been at it too long if he was telling her to let it go for a few hours. 

It wasn't like this was any sort of vital system, anyway. No, no, this was a toy given to them by a leader on a planet that... yeah, Pidge was tired, because she couldn't even remember. But it was a toy, it had gotten knocked around when they'd been attacked by pirates a few hours later, and now it wouldn't do anything aside from blink a few sad red lights at them no matter what. 

Hunk had tinkered with it, Matt had tinkered with it, and Pidge had tinkered with it... 

Just a few red lights and it was the middle of the night and Pidge... 

"Okay, fine." 

Maybe she'd dream up a solution. She yawned. Maybe it would come to her like--

She was halfway across the room when she realized what she hadn't checked. What nobody had likely checked. In fact... 

"Matt!"

Three minutes later, the device was projecting all sorts of scenery and animals for them, though it seemed to have options to display other things from the planet. 

Pidge leaned back against Matt, who was sitting on the floor, and smiled. Until she yawned again. 

"You should have told me to come to bed hours ago."


End file.
